Switch Glitch
Omniversal: Switch Glitch is the 7th episode entirely, of Omniversal Plot In the 3 Ren's room, in the hangout. Ren T: Dude, just go ask Cassie out. Ken: Hell na! I don't like her! Ren A: When a man says he doesn't like a woman, he's lying. Ken: Then I do like her! Ren A: Even better! :D Ken: No! I thought- >.> Ren E: He..he..he! Ren T: I'm gonna go get Cassie! Ken: OH HELL NA! (transforms) Humongousaur: HUMONGOUSAUR HA!! (chases after Ren) In the girls room Speedy: Come on, Cassie! Cassie: NO!!! Ashley: We know you like him. Speedy: The boys are like..on the other side getting him to ask you out. Cassie: Wait.....You're setting me up!?!?! Speedy: Um, no.... Cassie: If Ken lays a finger on me, I'm gonna smash him! >.>!!! Speedy: No! I know you meant that literally, but it wasn't his fault! Ashley: Just try to grow on him. Cassie: Didn't sound right! Ashley: >.> I mean try to get along with him. Speedy: Um, Cassie? Cassie: Yus? Speedy: Can you leave the room? Me and Ashley have to clean this place up! Cassie: Wow, thanks! (leaves the room) Ashley: AW WHAT!?! Speedy: Ashley, we have to leave. Ashley: Why!?! Speedy: First off, I'm hungry. Second, we need Cassie and Ken's relationship to grow. We have to leave them by theirselves. Ashley: Kewl! Let's tell the boys. Later, outside the hangout. Ren A: How long will it take them to find out they're alone? Ashley: Love says a few minutes. Speedy: Where do we go? Where is everyone else? Zon: Must've left for another reason. Ren E: I saw a store on the other end of the forest Speedy: Seems legit. (they start walking towards the store) In the hangout Ken: (walking forward) Cassie: (walking forward) Ken: (bumps into Cassie) Um...sorry Cassie: OH!!! THE OLD BUMPING INTO ME THING!?!?! HELL NA!!!! Ken: What the- (starts running) Cassie: (chases after him) Ken: (running) *-.- GIRLS!!!* At the store Zon: There's about everything here! Mr. Trollface: Oh hi guys. :D Speedy: Who are you.... Mr. Trollface: Yo mamma! Speedy: Dude, some people don't have mammas. Mr. Trollface: I'm Mr. Troll. Speedy: Oh, that a nice name. -.- (starts walking away) Ren: Why are you walking away from ma' dad? Speedy: Th-Th-Th-That's your dad!?! You're not Ren Edward, your REN TROLLFACE!!! Ren: Just kidding! (trollface) Mr. Trollface: Your a great troll! Come with me, son. Ren: Ok. (leaves wit Mr. Trollface) Zon: REN!!! Speedy: >.> Zon, just leave him. Ren A: Hey guys! I found a gene-like tea cup! Manager: Hey guys! He found a gene-like tea-cup! Ren A: I'm gonna rub it! :D Manager: Wait, don't rub it! D: Ren A: Wha? (rubs it) Manager: NUUUUU (grabs his microphone) Announcments: People, clear the area! He has rubbed it! Ren T: O.o That's what sh- Announcments: RUN!!!! (Everybody but the team runs out of the store) Ren A: Psssh! That's justa myth. Zon: Uh-oh....... Speedy: What? Zon: Nothing in this universes is ever a myth..... Ren T: Totally agreed.... Ren A: That means.....(drops the cup, and it breaks) (The cup releases a red gas, turning into a Devil-like creature) Devil Creature: Maximus has arrived! (squeaky voice) Speedy: What the hell are you? Maximus: I'M A WHAT NOW!?! (Zaps everyone but Speedy, being super fast) Speedy: Hehe! What'd you do to them? Maximus: Made them evil! Speedy: O.o Wha? Maximus: Get her!!!! Ren A: (transforms) XLR8: (runs after Speedy) Speedy: (running to) Fastest Kineceleran, remember? Maximus: Hey Girl! Speedy: WHAT!?! Maximus: Watch out! >xD Speedy: Wh- (runs into Shard and becomes Unconscious) Ugh..... Maximus: Humans......(zaps Speedy, turning her evil) In the hangout Ken: (still running) *why me!?!* Cassie: (running too) GRRRRR Ken: (sees a moving puppet-like figure) O.o (stops) Cassie: (sees it and stops too) W-W-What is that? Ken: I don't know Cassie: *wasn't asking you -_- .......* Puppet Figure: I am Skitpuppet Master! :D Ken: NOOB!!! Just say Skit, not your full name! Skit: What's a noob? Ken: EPIC NOOB!!! Skit: SHUTUP!!! Ken: SUPER NUB NOOB!!! Skit: OOOOH!!!!! Ken: NOOBLIOUSNESS NOOBATRON!!! Skit: GRRRR!!! (Zaps Cassie and Ken) Let's see if it worked. Cassie: WHAT WORKED? YOU'RE STILL A NOOB!!! Skit: It worked! Cassie: WHAT WORKED!?! Skit: You've switched bodies! Cassie: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Ken: (Screams, then punches himself) Cassie: Don't punch me! D: Skit: (starts running) You'll get them back by sunset (disappears) Cassie: -_- Ken: Look what you did, idiot >.> Cassie: Shutup. We need to tell the others! (They both run) Ken: Stop running next to me!!! (runs faster) Near the Store Ken: Guys you should've seen what happened! Speedy: (punches Ken) Ken: WHAT DA HELL!!! Cassie: Y EVERYONE PUNCHES ME!!!! Maximus: Zon, help me built the rocket! Everyone else, attack! Speedy: (races towards Ken) Ken: Ken! What aliens do you have!?! Cassie: Change to Way Big!!! The huge dude! Ken: (transforms) XLR8: Whoa! This dude isn't huge! Cassie: Dummy! XLR8: Hey I ain't no dummy (gets punched by Speedy) OW!! Cassie: What do I transform to? XLR8: Lady Arms!! Cassie: (transforms) Screwhege: What the? XLR8: And you're calling me dumb!!! Screwhedge: NO!!!! I pressed Lady Arms, but it got me this! XLR8: Sure.... Speedy: (gets tired) XLR8: HAH!!!! Ren A: (transforms) Way Big: (stomps on the ground) XLR8: Whoa! Ken, transform into something else! Screwhedge: K! (transforms) Turtlesting: Turtlesting? Never liked this alien. XLR8: (transforms) Minace: Wha? It was my favorite! Turtlesting: I mean it WAS my favorite! Minace: >.> (shoots lasers at Way Big) Speedy: (growls and talkes Minace, knocking him uconcious and detransfoming him) Turtlesting: Oh god! (picks up Ken, and gets in shell) This alien had some power I forgot....... Speedy: (kicks Turtlesting, sending her flying away) Turtlesting: AAAAHHH!!!! (starts bouncing) I knew it! (crushes Speedy) Zon: (growls) Maximus: Zon, you can stop building. The rocket is done! Turtlesting: Rocket? First of all, that is so original. Second, this weird accent is annoying me! Maximus: GET THEM!!! Zon: (ties up Ken, detransforms Cassie, and ties her up too) Maxzimus: (launches the rocket, going into space) At Mr. Trollface's house Mr. Trollface: And that' how you troll even the biggest trolls. Ren: SWEEEEET!!!! :D Mr. Trollface: SOOUUUURR!!!! (trollface) Ren: xD (sees a rocket) What type of rocket is that? Lemme take a look......(tranforms) EyeBat: Wait.....It's Ken and Cassie! The two lovebirds are flying way too far high!! (detransforms) Mr. Trollface: Where are you going? Ren: Into space! Are you coming? Mr. T: No! Ren, we trolls don't help. That's why we're trolls. Ren: HELL NA!!! THOSE ARE MY FRIENDS!!! Mr. T: I am your only friend (trollface) Ren: I'm not giving a whole speech to you! IF YOU CHOSE TROLLS OVER FRIENDS, THATS YOUR PROBLEM!!! Mr. T: Ren, don't leave. Ren: I'm leaving (trollface) (leaves) Mr. T: -_- I guess now I know how it feels to be trolled. (sees Maximus) WHA? In Mid-Space Ken: What the? We're gonna die! Ken, do something! Cassie: What? Ken: Remember Turtlesting? Cassie: Yes.......OH!!! (transforms) Turtlesting: (breaks through the rope) HEHE!!! Ken: Thanks! (transforms) Minace: K! WHOA!!! (lets go of the rocket with Turtlesting) NO!!! Turtlesting: Wha? Minace: I can sense the radiation levels!!! If it gets to the sun, it'll blow!!! Turtlesting: Y U NO SAY SO!!! (transforms) SpeedGate: K. Minace: (transforms) XLR8: How'd you know SpeedGate was fast? SpeedGate: You use it all the time! XLR8: Oh. (runs with SpeedGate) Gladus: (appears) Hi! XLR8: Ren! What are you doing here? SpeedGate: What she I mean he said! Gladus: I came to help! You guys are way too slow! I may be slow on Earth, but I'm faster than light in space. SpeedGate: Kewl! Take us there! Gladus: (grabs them and runs) 5 minutes later XLR8: You there yet? Gladus: (stops) SpeedGate: Why you stop? Gladus: I don't know what could happen if I got too close to the Sun! XLR8: It's gonna explode! (The rocket crashes into the Sun and explodes) XLR8: NUUUUUUUUU- Near the Store Maximus: This might just work! Zon: Boss, it's almost sunset! Maximus: Don't worry. The sun will still affect us! Mr. Trollface: Hello! Maximus: Who the fuq are you? Mr. Trollface: YO MAMMA!!! (trollface) Maximus: >.> ATTACK HIM!!!! Way Big: (attempts to step on Mr. Trollface, but Max is in the way) Mr. Trollface: (sticks Max's foot to the ground and gets out of the way) (trollface) Way Big: (steps on Max, killing him, and turning all the heroes to good) Way Big: 0.0 What just happened? (detransforms) Speedy: I feel weird...... Zon: IKR........ Space XLR8: UUUUUUUUU Gladus: (covers the sun, but turns into a black hole) SpeedGate: NUUU!!! XLR8: Run!!! SpeedGate: (grabs to XLR8) XLR8: WHAT THE FUQ ARE YOU DOING!?!?! SpeedGate: Cassie, I hope make it out of Alien X alive. XLR8: Wha!?! SpeedGate: (slams the symbol on XLR8's Omnitrix) XLR8: (transforms) Alien X: ALIEN X!!! SpeedGate: Annoying how he always stands still -.- o.o Come on, Cassie...... (SpeedGate and Alien X get sucked into a black hole) Inside Alien X Serena: Hello, Ken. Or Cassie inside of Ken's body. Ken: How'd you know. Belicus: (sighs) Do we really have to introduse ourselves AGAIN? Serena: Cassie, this is Belicus, the voice of- Belicus: Hatred! She's Serena, the voice of happiness and compassioness! (gasps) Serena: more like love and compassion.... Ken: What kind alien is this? Serena: Alien X. You have the ability to alter reality anyway you want! :D Ken: Kewl! I want t- Belicus: We know what you want! But what makes it think we're going to give it to you? Ken: But I'm Alien X! I should be able to do anything! Belicus: You must convince us first! Ken: >.> Serena: We are still arguing about who created this Universe. Belicus: ME!!! Ken: Guys, look! The Universe is in stake! Belicus: So? We can go to other universes? Serena: We're also arguing about how the dinosaurs died. Ken: Aren't you the most powerful? You should know that >.> Serena: Hmph! Belicus: GRRRR!!! Ken: What about the dinosaurs? Why argue about the dinosaurs being destroyed if there's no universe to prove it? Belicus: That would be a great thing! Then this agrue would finally be over! Ken: DANG IT!!! Belicus: You are very desperate, young child. Serena: Back to what we were arguing about? Belicus: Sure! I created this Universe! Serena: NO ME!!!! Ken: (gasps) I GOT IT!!!! Serena: What? Belicus: (sighs) Again with you! Ken: If you're arguing about who created the Universe, what about which creator save his/her creation? Belicus: :O Serena: :o Not bad! Belicus and Serena: What do you seek? Ken: I want everything to change back to normal exept Maximus. Keep Maximus dead. Even switch me and Ken again!!! And detransform me after this if you mind. Belicus and Serena: GOT IT!!! (The whole universe is re-created and fixed back to normal in a split) Belicus and Serena: TIME OUT!!!! Alien X: (detransforms) The Hangout Cassie: And then Alien X switched everything back to normal!!! Speedy: Sure..... Cassie: IT DID HAPPEN!!! Ashley: In your dreams, girl..... Cassie: >.> Sometimes I just don't like Alien X..... Ken: I believe you. Cassie: :D Thanks! (hugs Ken) Ken: (blushes) Cassie: (leaves the room) Ken: (faints) Speedy: AW!!! THAT'S CUTE!!! Ashley: IKR!!!!! Ren E, A, and T: O.o Characters ''Aliens Used Ren Anderson *XLR8 *Way Big Ren Tenneyson *Shard (offscreen) By Ken Anderson *XLR8 (x2) *Minace (x2) *Alien X By Cassie Benny *Screwhedge (accidental transformation; selected alien was LadyArms) *Turtlesting (x2) *SpeedGate By Ren Edward *Gladus Heroes *Cassie Benny *Ken Anderson *Ren Anderson (cameo) *Ren Edward (cameo) *Ren Tennyson (cameo) *Speedy (cameo) *Zonator (cameo) Villains *All of the cameo heroes *Maxymus *Swit Debuts'' *Maxymus *Swit Trivia *This is the episode where Ken and Cassie's relationship hugely strengthens, until Alien X changes it. Category:Episodes